Je suis malade
by Thirteen Wilder
Summary: Milo habia planeado mudarse al departamento de Camus, sin embargo, por motivos mayores, los planes se vieron obligados a cambiar.


Je suis malade

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo?- preguntó Aioria sentado en su sillón de una pieza, veía como su amigo estaba caminando sin rumbo por su departamento. Bebió algo del vino blanco que tenía en su vaso y lo siguió con la mirada.

El escorpión solo caminaba de una esquina del departamento a otra, esquivando las lámparas, escuchando sus pisadas perderse al entrar en contacto con la oscura alfombra que adornaba la sala. Había ido para charlar con su amigo un rato, no tenía otro tipo de planes y solo quería escapar de la realidad que lo estuvo persiguiendo sin cansancio durante ese tiempo.

-Milo, por favor- se puso de pie y lo interrumpió en su caminar-Si quieres te acompaño, sabes que no me molesta.

-No es eso- por fin se detuvo, y para no encararlo, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba más cercana

-¿Entonces?- lo dejó ahí y volvió a su lugar- ¿Qué harás? Dentro de poco van a hacer el desalojo si tú no te encargas de las cosas.

-Esas cosas están donde deben de estar- cruzó los brazos- No deben ser movidas

-Ya vas a empezar, tienes que ir por ellas, no puedes mantener ese departamento tú solo-

-No estoy solo…- Lo vio de reojo- No entiendo cuál es el problema que tienen todos por eso, creí que no les importaba. Vine contigo para poder tomar algo y despejarme, no para que me dieras el sermón que todos quieren.

-Te has vuelto más necio-

-Como si tu no lo fueras- tomo su saco de mezclilla y se lo puso de nuevo- Me voy…

-Bien…- no lo miró, solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse estrepitosamente.

Milo caminó hacia abajo, hubiera tomado un taxi pero decidió irse caminando para aprovechar el clima de ese día que no todos podían apreciar del mismo modo que él. Estaba nublado, el cielo parecía no moverse, no tenía ganas de que el sol los alumbrara directamente, ni que las gotas de lluvia los tocaran, solo tenía la intención de desesperar a todos con esa sensación asfixiante de humedad y calor.

¿Qué iba a saber Aioria? ¿Qué iban a saber todos? El león era el único amigo que le quedaba, sino que era su único amigo, había desesperado a todos con su actitud, con todas esas palabrerías llenas de melancolía que nadie quería escuchar de la voz del escorpión. Absolutamente nadie quería verlo ponerse de esa manera, pero qué más le quedaba a él.

Se detuvo en una tienda, entró para pedir una cajetilla de cigarrillos nueva, tenía un tiempo ya de que sus pulmones no se llenaban de esa basura que ya le estaba haciendo falta. No solo eso, también compro un par de botellas nuevas y algo de comida chatarra. Sonrió como si de un chiquillo haciendo algo indebido se tratara, fue directo a la caja y pagó, le dio una sonrisa coqueta a la cajera quien se ruborizó al instante, si, aún tenía ese encanto.

Tras varios minutos de camino, llegó a su departamento, estaba en un edificio que pasaba sin pena ni gloria por la vista de las personas, una fachada vieja que se mantenía en pie ya sea por la lástima que de vez en cuando le causaba a las personas que pasaban, y por el buen mantenimiento que los habitantes de este le daban con tal de conservar su "belleza arquitectónica", Milo no estaba de acuerdo con ello.  
Abrió la puerta dejando escuchar la cerradura lentamente, como si fuera avisándole a un ladrón de su llegada, se fue directo a su cocina y miró inútilmente lo que había en el refrigerador para comer; nada que no fueran los restos de comida china que Dohko le había enviado, unas cervezas más, algunos refractarios con cosas que quizá ya era mejor no tratar de investigar de que se trataban. Suspiró derrotado y se fue a sentar en el sofá, al poco tiempo comenzó a llover y miro su teléfono.

-No hay mensajes…-lo descolgó e hizo una llamada, al final fue enviado al buzón de voz- Oye, Copito de nieve- rio- ¿Sigues de viaje? Me estoy haciendo viejo sin molestarte, espero que vengas pronto, te daré una muy buena bienvenida, como a ti te gusta.

Le dejó el mensaje y empezó a beber su cerveza, sonriendo y pensando en ese francés que lo tenía vuelto loco. Ya tenían mucho tiempo saliendo, iban a vivir juntos en otro depto. Más grande, pero no pudieron hacerlo por problemas financieros, Milo no pudo cambiarse por algunos pagos que debía a la casera. Pero cuando iba a casa de Camus, en verdad lo pasaban bien, peleaban y tenían largas sesiones de sexo sin detenerse, miro hacia el techo recordando esa vez en la que lo hicieron en el balcón, gimiendo y jadeando por tanto calor que tenían. Sumido en sus pensamientos, trató de encender el cigarrillo, pero solo lo miró, no tenía ganas de fumarlo, luego miró al teléfono y su sonrisa desapareció.

_**Je ne rêve plus je ne fume plus/ Ya no sueño, ya no fumo  
Je n'ai même plus d'histoire/ ya ni siquiera tengo una historia  
Je suis sale sans toi/ Sin ti estoy sucio  
Je suis laide sans toi/ sin ti soy feo  
Je suis comme un orphelin dans un dortoir/ Estoy como un huérfano en un dormitorio común**_

El francés había partido a un viaje a los Himalayas con su alumno, Milo había sido invitado pero prefirió no ir, no iba a hacer de mal tercio entre ambos, por así decirlo. Cada que el rubio estaba cerca de ellos, Camus se convertía en una madre sobreprotectora y no había ni una pequeña luz que le pudiera dar al escorpión para que él otro lo mirara un poco.

Era un viaje largo, con muchas paradas, algunos lugares tenían nombres que no podía pronunciar con todo el esfuerzo que el hiciera. Iban a tomar mucho tiempo en cada una de ellas, en algunos lugares no había conexión alguna con el mundo civilizado.

-No seas estúpido- le dijo Camus aquella vez- Solo será un tiempo, puedes dejarme varios mensajes en la contestadora, y no olvides ir a limpiar el departamento.

-Me tratas como a tu criada-

-Al menos ella si haría su trabajo-alzo una ceja detrás de esos enormes cristales que le gustaba usar.

-Franchute creído- lo abrazó por la espalda, estaban solos, así que no tenía por qué contenerse- ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a dejar ir sin cobrármelas?

-¿No tienes idea de que voy a caminar mucho?- se dejó hacer de todos modos

-Puedes mejorarte mientras estas en el avión- sin pereza le desabrocho el cinturón-Es un recuerdo de mi parte-

-Eres un animal…-

-Sí, y como te encanta…- lo giró y el bajó a su entrepierna para darle algo de placer, el otro solo hacia su cabeza hacia arriba, colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro, con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de la lengua depravada que el griego tenía.

Continuaron hasta que llegaron a la cama, haciendo un camino de ropa, besándose sin parar, acariciándose, jadeando, terminándose el aire que el otro tenia entre abrazos que parecían querer terminar con la vida del otro. No había un control en todo lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, se miraban como si ya estuvieran extrañándose, se buscaban en la oscuridad de la noche que no tardo en caer. La cama no dejaba de hacer ruido, pedía a gritos algo de piedad por parte de los otros dos, pero fue en vano, no fue escuchada alguna de sus suplicas.

Cuando por fin todo aquello había terminado, se miraron durante un largo tiempo, tomando la mano del otro, sus piernas rozándose una a la otra debajo de las sabanas que estaban hechas jirones. Sus respiraciones buscaban la regulación, ambos corazones seguían latiendo con tal fuerza que podían ser escuchados por el otro.

-No tardes en llegar- le besó la frente

-Descuida, me pondré en contacto de inmediato…

_**Je n'ai plus envie de vivre dans ma vie/ Ni siquiera tengo ganas de vivir en mi vida  
Ma vie cesse quand tu pars/ mi vida cesa cuando te vas  
Je n'ais plus de vie et même mon lit/Ya no tengo vida y hasta mi cama  
Ce transforme en quai de gare/se transforma en un andén de estación  
Quand tu t'en vas/cuando te vas**_

Mentira, no lo hizo, pasó más de dos semanas sin que se hubiera puesto en contacto de algún modo, Milo se volvió un manojo de nervios en aquel entonces, tenía la pésima idea de que Camus lo fuese a dejar por ese alumno poca cosa.

Pasó completamente un mes sin saber nada de él, la llamada que le había dado en el último lugar al que habían ido lo dejó con muchas dudas, celos, inseguridades más que otra cosa. No podía darse el lujo de dudar sobre el amor del acuario, pero no tenia de otra que esperar…seguir esperando.

Había ido a dar varias vueltas al departamento, alimentar a los peces que tenía en una pequeña pecera en la mesa del comedor, revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, hacerse el vago en este cuando no tuviera ganas de ver a nadie más. Revisaba constantemente la contestadora, quería saber algo, al menos que estuviera en un lugar seguro.

-Me estoy poniendo algo paranoico…-dijo mirando el retrato que el otro tenía en el escritorio de su estudio.

_**Je suis malade/Estoy enfermo  
Complètement malade/ completamente enfermo  
Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir/ como cuando mi madre salía en la tarde  
Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir/y me dejaba solo con mi desesperación**_

Un día soleado, el cielo estaba completamente azul, apuntaba a ser un día perfecto, el clima era agradable y los planes que Milo había hecho con su amigo para ir a embriagarse estaban a punto de ser llevados a cabo hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?- fue como alma que lleva el diablo a contestar, de inmediato la operadora lo puso en contacto con el otro lado de la línea, al parecer era una llamada por cobrar para él- Ese tempano por fin se puso en contacto- le sonrió a Aioria, estaba tan emocionado de saber de él, quería escuchar su voz para calmar a ese pequeño insoportable que estaba dentro de él, pidiéndole que le diera razón del francés.

Dentro de unos segundos la expresión de Milo había cambiado, se tornó preocupada, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, después de colgar solo se quedó mirando a la nada, con el aparato aun en su oído.

-¿sucedió algo?- se acercó a él

-Está muerto…- lo vio sin tener alguna expresión ya- Se…se perdieron en una excursión…

-Milo, no…-

-Hyoga sobrevivió y…fue por ayuda…lo dejó solo…-apretó el teléfono al compás del temblor en su quijada- Camus murió…-se desplomó sobre el sofá, sus piernas habían perdido fuerza- Van…van a traer su cuerpo en una semana y media…

_**Je suis malade parfaitement malade/ Estoy enfermo, perfectamente enfermo  
T'arrive on ne sait jamais quand/ Nunca se sabe cuándo llegas  
Tu repars on ne sait jamais où/ te vas de nuevo nunca se sabe a dónde  
Et ça va faire bientôt deux ans/ y hace ya casi dos años  
Que tu t'en fous/que no me haces caso**_

No existían palabras, ningún aliento, ninguna expresión que el moreno pudiera hacer cuando vio el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en aquella bolsa. ¿Qué necesidad tenían de que él fuera a reconocer el cuerpo? No había ningún otro familiar cercano para poder firmar un maldito papel que diera como oficial la muerte de aquel hombre.

Su cuerpo estaba frio, hasta ya estaba más ligero, habían hecho la autopsia en aquel otro país, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente conservado tanto por el tiempo que estuvo congelado, como por los químicos que le inyectaron durante su estancia en aquellas morgues.

-Camus…no es gracioso- lo movió- Anda, levántate….tu jamás fuiste bueno para las bromas…- sonreía quebradamente y le tocaba el rostro- Por favor…no sigas…Ya basta….

Sus gritos no iban a servir, todos aquellos movimientos no iban a ser de ayuda alguna, no se le podía hacer nada. Por más que le rogó, por más que estuvo moviéndolo de manera brusca, haciendo presión en partes del cuerpo que Camus detestaba, no había ningún tipo de respuesta. La única que pudo escucharse fue un grito lleno de dolor proveniente de Milo.

El desdichado solo abrazó aquel cadáver, llorando fuertemente en su hombro, con temor a romperlo o hacer algo, su cuerpo estaba completamente flojo, pero podía sentirse algo de dureza en la piel. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra sin tener intención alguna de detenerse, se perdieron en el largo cabello del otro, en alguna parte de la ropa que Milo había llevado para que le pusieran.

-Camus….Camus…-tomó su mano y la puso en su rostro- respóndeme por favor…hazlo…con un demonio… ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Respóndeme!- seguía con todos los gritos, a pesar de que sabía que no le iba a responder ya.- Eres….eres un idiota…te dije que no fueras, te pedí que no lo hicieras, que no tenías por qué irte a un lugar tan lejano…- sus sollozos querían ahogarlo- No…no lo hagas….ya…

Las quejas y suplicas continuaron durante varios minutos, una enfermera trató de separarlo pero fue inútil, tuvieron que ir más de dos trabajadores a separarlo y tranquilizarlo. Aioria les dio la libertad de que lo golpearan de ser necesario.

_**Comme à un rocher/ Como una roca  
Comme à un péché/Como un pecado  
Je suis accroché à toi/estoy pegado a ti  
Je suis fatigué je suis épuisé/Estoy cansado, estoy agotado  
De faire semblant d'être heureuse quand ils sont là/de fingir ser feliz cuando ellos están allí**_

Los días, semanas y meses después del funeral fueron una tortura para Milo, no podía hacer ya todas las cosas que le gustaban. Se la pasaba encerrado en el departamento de Camus, abrazando su ropa, oliendo aquel perfume que tanto odiaba solo para poder sentir que él estaba cerca. Dormía abrazando una almohada impregnada de este, llorando hasta quedarse dormido o hasta que el amanecer le dijera que ya tenía que regresar al trabajo.

Todos sabían que era un desdichado ya, sus palabras no tenían aquel entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba del resto, no quería salir con nadie más, ni que lo acompañaran para ir a alguna parte en específico.

"Te estas dejando morir poco a poco" "Camus no estaría contento con esto" "Él no hubiera querido que tu estuvieras así de triste" "¿No crees que no lo estas dejando descansar en paz?"

Todas aquellas eran las frases que más le era seguido escuchar, cada una las sabía de memoria, sabía cuándo iban a aparecer a lo largo de una conversación. Ya no podía decirle a nadie como se sentía, de ser así aquel listado de cosas se iban a volver a aparecer. Quizá un poco de silencio y apoyo hubiera sido lo mejor que el moreno hubiera recibido, sin embargo nada de eso apareció.

¿Qué iban a saber todos ellos? Decían que lo acompañaban en su dolor, que lo tratarían de comprender, pero nada de eso era verdad, no podían decirle la verdad, ya no lo querían así, él solo parecía agradarles cuando sonreía, cuando bromeaba o cuando hacia alguna estupidez estando ebrio. ¿Quién iba a querer a un tipejo sentimental por su novio muerto? Absolutamente nadie…

_**Je bois toutes les nuits/Bebo todas las noches  
Mais tous les whiskies/mas todos los whiskies  
Pour moi on le même gout/saben igual para mi  
Et tous les bateaux portent ton drapeau/Y todos los barcos llevan tu bandera  
Je ne sais plus où aller tu es partout/Ya no sé a dónde ir, estas en todas partes**_

Accedió a hacer un viaje, fue lo peor que pudo pasarle por la cabeza. Las bellas ciudades a las que fue no le dieron una perspectiva diferente, solo le recalcaron lo solo que estaba, las personas nuevas que estuvo conociendo en cada viaje pronto lo olvidarían como él de ellas. Todas las cosas que veía en las tiendas las compró para Camus, lo hizo de corazón, quería mostrárselas y contarle absolutamente todas las boberías que estuvo viendo en los viejos y nuevos lugares.

Las parejas comenzaron a serle indiferentes, no estaba solo, Camus siempre podía acompañarlo a cada bar que se topara en los pueblos y ciudades. Ese viaje no tuvo ningún impacto nuevo en él y seguramente su terapeuta iba a molestarse mucho cuando al volver, le dijera que no había sentido nada nuevo en aquellos aires extranjeros, aquellos lugares que solo le podían recordar al ausente.

-Así que no hubo nada interesante…-su terapeuta escribió

-Nada…-miró a otro lado, detestaba con toda su alma el tener que estar encerrado una hora y media con un tipo que no sentía empatía, que solamente escribía un montón de tonterías en su tabla y que no iba a darle algún tipo de consuelo- Gasté mi dinero en varios suvenires

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Un pisapapeles, Camus adoraba tener sus cosas al menos controladas, se verá muy bien en su escritorio.

-¿Aun sigues en su departamento?-

-Lo visito todos los días…-no quiso verlo, se sintió estúpido al decir eso.

-¿No piensa ir a desocuparlo? Debe de ser difícil mantener dos lugares

-Pienso vivir ahí-

-Eso no le va a ayudar en nada-

-Tampoco sus sesiones me han ayudado- se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos- lamento decirle que…usted no va a poder curarme

_**Je suis malade/Estoy enfermo  
Complètement malade/completamente enfermo  
Je verse mon sang dans ton corps/Derramo mi sangre en tu cuerpo  
Et je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu dors/ y estoy como un pájaro muerto cuando tú estás durmiendo**_

Regresó a la realidad tras escuchar su teléfono sonar, seguramente era otra llamada de la casera pidiéndole de una buena vez que le pagara el adeudo que tenía, no era la primera ni la última vez que esa anciana de mal carácter le llamaba para algo así.

-Diga…- contestó de mala gana.

-Buenas tardes, llamo del edificio Ópalo- era el edificio donde Camus vivía- Necesito una confirmación sobre el desalojo del departamento del señor Camus de…

-Desalojo…Ya les dije que ese departamento no puede estar en venta, está ocupado-

-Pero, nos han dado reporte de que nadie habita ahí-

-Yo voy a mudarme ahí pronto, estoy terminando con un papeleo en mi otro hogar para poder cambiarme-

-Me temo que será imposible- le interrumpió la señorita del teléfono- No se ha pagado la mensualidad en 4 meses y ya hay compradores.

-Imposible-

-Le pedimos de la manera más atenta que desaloje el lugar, o de lo contrario se hará un embargo de las cosas y donadas a la caridad, que pase un buen día- la pobre chica había sido ya maltratada por Milo en llamadas anteriores.

Habían pasado ya 4 años de la muerte de Camus, el griego había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que el departamento no fuera vendido, había empeñado hasta su alma con tal de no perder todos los buenos momentos que había pasado ahí, y los que hubieran podido pasar juntos. Estaba necio a la idea de que Camus iba a volver y que vivirían juntos ahí dentro.

_**Je suis malade/Estoy enfermo  
Parfaitement malade/ perfectamente enfermo  
Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants/Me privaste de todos mis cantos  
Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots/me vaciaste de todas mis palabras  
Pourtant moi j'avais du talent avant ta peau/sin embargo yo tenía talento antes de ti**_

Tomó su televisión, su radio, todo objeto que tuviera un gran valor y los empeñó, en un sobre dejó parte del dinero en el buzón de la casera y el otro se lo llevo al edificio donde Camus vivía. Se lo entregó a la recepcionista quien, a pesar de ser nueva, ya sabía por completo la historia que se vivía en el 11vo piso de ese lugar.

-Es el dinero de la renta de 4 meses- le explicó antes de irse al elevador, traía una maleta con unos cuantos cambios de ropa, su decisión había sido acelerada, probablemente ni el televisor había apagado.

-Pobre hombre- dijo la recepcionista- está completamente desecho

Eso era algo que todos podían darse cuenta, el escorpión había bajado considerablemente de peso, ya no tenía ese cuerpo del cual le gustaba alardear, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, todo estaba desprovisto de vida, de brillo. Si alguien lo hubiera visto hace un tiempo atrás quizá se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre cuyo atractivo no parecía perderse en el tiempo. Seguía siendo un hombre guapo, pero ya no tenía esa chispa que lo caracterizaba de todos los demás, Aioria se había dado cuenta de ello desde hace ya unos meses.

_**Cet amour me tue/este amor me mata  
Si ça continue je crèverai seul avec moi/ si esto continua así, moriré solo  
Près de ma radio comme un gosse idiot/cerca de mi radio como un chico idiota  
Écoutant ma propre voix qui chantera/escuchando mi propia voz que estará cantando**_

¿Qué caso tenía ya? ¿Para qué molestarse en pagar las deudas de aquel lugar que se llenaba de polvo día tras día? Había dejado de visitarlo durante un tiempo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el trabajo era más pesado cada día y a él le importaba poco el tener que desvelarse o hacer alguna actividad diferente. Había considerado de nuevo la idea de volver a tener una vida, de poder despegarse de aquellos pensamientos que lo estaban torturando día y noche durante tanto tiempo. Era lo más sano que una persona podía hacer ¿no?

-Camie, perdóname…no había podido venir- se disculpó cerrando la puerta y abriendo de inmediato la cortina, dejando pasar un rayo de luz que lo único que hacía era hacer más notorio el polvo que estaba en el lugar- No había podido venir a limpiar un poco este lugar- abrió las ventanas y sacudió el sofá que tanto le gustaba, y que tantas historias tenia para contar.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en completo silencio, no había señal de vida más que la suya, caminó directo a la habitación, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, la ropa seguía en su lugar, las botellas de colonia acomodadas de la misma manera en que las había dejado, unas ya no contenían nada en su interior, las abrió y disfrutó el aroma que Camus le había dejado como un recuerdo de su existencia. Fue de nuevo al closet y saco la camisa que tanto le gustaba al francés, era una de sus mayores vanidades, no podía haberla enterrado con él, esa camisa tenía que seguir viendo la luz del sol.

-Voy a preparar algo especial por mi mudanza aquí, ya lo verás- fue directo a la estufa, con suerte aun había gas. Buscó entre lo que aun sobrevivía en aquella alacena llena de latas, se encontró una botella detrás de toda la despensa- Vaya, te lo tenías muy bien escondido- le dio vueltas- es una buena cosecha, no creo que quieras que la desperdicie…

Dicho esto se fue a servir algo de aquella bebida en una de las copas que tenía guardadas, después fue a la sala a poner un poco de música para ambientar ese momento de celebración. Copa tras copa se fue perdiendo poco a poco en ellas.

_**Je suis malade/Estoy enfermo  
Complètement malade/ completamente enfermo  
Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir/ como cuando mi madre salía en la tarde  
Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir/y me dejaba solo con mi desesperación**_

-Milo…estúpido bicho… ¿Qué has hecho?- pudo escuchar una voz familiar, sonrió con nostalgia y miró a la ventana

-Mira como me tienes, después de 4 años de no hablar contigo- se fue acercando poco a poco a la figura del francés- ¿Dónde has estado?

-No mejor que tu- le acarició el rostro- Ya no quieres estar aquí, cierto

-No lo soporto- sollozó- no quiero estar sin ti ya…estoy agotado…

-Shh…-puso su dedo frio en los labios del escorpión- Ya no más…te acompañare mientras bebes…-lo empujo de nuevo al sofá cerrando la ventana detrás de él.

-Te amo tanto…no he podido dejar de hacerlo…- sollozó sin más- es tu culpa

-Lo es…no debí irme- acaricio su cabeza, se sentó a su lado y lo recostó en sus piernas- Habla todo lo que quieras amor mío…

El moreno se quedó ahí, hablando y bebiendo a aquella figura que en su cabeza aparecía, la inconciencia con lo que estaba haciendo todo eso le hizo olvidar el gas encendido de la estufa, el hecho de que no encendió una mecha, y que el asfixiante aroma estaba apoderándose del pequeño departamento poco a poco, como el sueño que aquel vino le estaba ofreciendo, un sueño que por fin lo iba a dar un descanso a su alma enferma, un suspiro de alivio a todo ese dolor que había estado pasando, y del cual no iba a poder sanar en esa ocasión. Todas aquellas lágrimas se caían y se perdían en la tela del sofá, sus pesadillas comenzaron a borrarse junto con sus pensamientos. Por fin era libre, podría ir a brazos de su amado, ya no iba a sufrir nunca más, por fin había buscado una cura para su alma enferma.

En todo ese aroma asfixiante y el sueño aceptado, el escorpión había encontrado su libertad, en esa muerte que le venía como anillo al dedo.

_**Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants/Me privaste de todos mis cantos  
Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots/ me vaciaste de todas mis palabras  
Et j'ai le coeur complètement malade/ y tengo el corazón completamente enfermo  
Cerné de barricades/rodeado de barricadas  
T'entends je suis malade/Oye, estoy enfermo**_


End file.
